Electro mobile is a very convenient device in helping old people and the handicapped with their transportation need. But since these people are usually physically weak or partially disabled, it is therefore important that the steering mechanism of the electro mobile be light and easy to handle and it should be safe and stable. To be more specific, the steering mechanism for the electro mobile should include:
1. Agility: Since the handicapped and old people are usually having more difficulties than regular people in moving their limbs, the steering mechanism should therefore be light and easy to manipulate. PA1 2. Stability: The electro mobile should not be swaying during straight line movement so that the driver need not place their hands on steering shaft all the time. PA1 3. Auto-reverse: The steering shaft must be able to return to its original forward position after turning to save efforts required of driver.
Based upon the above requirements, the inventor has developed the present invention through unrelenting researches and experiments.